vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giuseppe Salvatore
Giuseppe Salvatore was Stefan and Damon Salvatore's father. He, along with other members of the Founder's Council, helped in entombing 26 vampires, but they were saved by Emily Bennett, in 1864. Giuseppe was a member of the Salvatore Family and a member of the Town Council. History Giuseppe Salvatore was born on October 9, 1810 presumably in the United States. Some point before the 1840s, he met Stefan and Damon's mother. Giuseppe raised both of his sons on his own after his wife died, He was very disappointed in his eldest son Damon Salvatore, and they didn't seem to see eye to eye because he believed that Damon was irresponsible and lacks any sense of direction. However, he was very close with his younger son, Stefan Salvatore who was also Giuseppe's favorite son. Giuseppe admired Stefan and he believed Stefan was responsible, studious and displayed a sense of duty. He uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls along with the other founding members. He hated vampires with an undying passion. Along the other families they founded the Town Council with a mission to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls. When Stefan told him that he didn't think all vampires are evil, Giuseppe grew suspicious of Stefan's liaison with Katherine. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain in order to expose and eventually to catch Katherine Pierce, Stefan's vampire lover. He shot his own sons when they both tried to rescue Katherine from being locked in the tomb with the other 26 vampires. But both brothers had Katherine's blood in their systems and their deaths started the process of becoming vampires. A night later, he is visited by Stefan, whom he thought was dead after he pulled the trigger on him and Damon. Stefan discovers that his father was the one responsible for shooting both him and Damon after they helped to rescue Katherine. Giuseppe is both shocked and appalled that Stefan has began his transformation into a vampire but Stefan insists to his father that he is going to let himself die. After rejecting his son for siding with the vampires, he tried to stake him with a wooden stake that he broke off himself, but he was thrown aside with the impact of Stefan's unexpected vampire strength and accidentally stabbed himself with the stake, therefore impaling and wounding him severely. Stefan apologized and tried to help but his father was bleeding too much for Stefan whose longing for blood was extremely overwhelming, due to his semi-transformation into a vampire. Strongly overtaken and consumed with bloodlust, Stefan tasted his father's blood, completing his full transformation into a vampire. Giuseppe died from his severe wound. 2009 - 2010 Giuseppe always said he would take secrets with him to the grave. Stefan figured out that Emily Bennett's spell book was buried in his father's grave, as Johnathan Gilbert had given it to him to protect. Personality Giuseppe raised both of his sons on his own after his wife died, He was very disappointed in his eldest son Damon Salvatore, and they didn't seem to see eye to eye because he believed that Damon was irresponsible and lacks any sense of direction. However, he was very close with his younger son, Stefan Salvatore and Stefan was also Giuseppe's favorite son. Giuseppe admired Stefan and he believed Stefan was responsible, studious and displayed a sense of duty. He uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls along with the other founding members. He hated vampires with an undying passion. Along the other families they founded the Town Council with a mission to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls. When Stefan told him that he didn't think all vampires are evil, Giuseppe grew suspicious of Stefan's liaison with Katherine. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain in order to expose and eventually to catch Katherine Pierce, Stefan's vampire lover. He shot his own sons when they both tried to rescue Katherine from being locked in the tomb with the other 26 vampires. Giuseppe was both shocked and appalled that Stefan has began his transformation into a vampire but Stefan insists to his father that he is going to let himself die. After rejecting his son for siding with the vampires, he tried to stake him with a wooden stake that he broke off himself, but he was thrown aside with the impact of Stefan's unexpected vampire strength and accidentally stabbed himself with the stake, therefore impaling and wounding him severely Stefan's Diaries He speaks Latin, Italian, and English. He took Stefan to the Town Council meetings in Johnathan Gilbert's attic. He poisoned Stefan's drink with vervain when he suspected Katherine. He shot both Stefan and Damon. Stefan went to see his father when he woke and when Giuseppe tried to stake Stefan, accidentally staked himself and refused blood from Stefan. He is last mentioned being buried next to his dead wife at a service portraying him as a hero for ridding the town of evil and that if a picture could be painted of him, it would be of him and his two sons, who were known as heroes in the Battle of Willow Creek. This illustrates that Giuseppe succeeds in covering his son's deaths, keeping the secret of what they were. Novels In the books, Giuseppe is shown to be rather strict and stern. He is a nobleman who strongly believes in a sense of duty and responsibility. Damon and his father, Giuseppe, never got along because of Damon's lack of responsibility. While attending the unnamed “''university'',” Damon allegedly engages in gambling, jousting, and womanizing instead of studying. His father says Damon would be failing every class if it were not for his tutors and his secretary. He blames Damon for wasting his time and Giuseppe’s money and suggests that Damon wants to leave to return to his hunting and hawking. Giuseppe also suggests that for Damon to leave the university will embarrass Giuseppe because his friends will believe he has a son who is a ne’er-do-well and an idler who makes no useful contribution to the city. On the contrary, Giuseppe seemed to favor his younger son, Stefan. He favored Stefan over Damon because he believed that Stefan displayed the traits of responsibility and duty. Damon's father is a character that we only meet through Stefan's flash-backs. He is obviously a proud aristocrat who works for the benefit of Florence and expects the same from both of his sons. From the one flash-back where Damon has told his family of his intent not to return to University we can see that the relationship between father and son is tense, and has been for quite some time. Damon and Stefan's father seems to be at the end of his patience with his son, and Damon gives his father little love or respect. Due to the time, we can assume that Giuseppe left the care of his sons up to nurses and servants, meaning that the pair would never have been close, and perhaps the death of their mother would not have helped. The impact of Stefan's presence on the relationship between Damon and his father would have been highly important. Stefan seems to be prepared to follow in his father's footsteps of duty and responsibility, therefore being the counter and complete opposite of Damon, someone who will achieve what he would not, and Damon may have felt that his father cared much more for his younger brother than him. In the novel's flashbacks, he also tries to desperately stop his sons from killing one another, showing he may have cared some for them. Appearances Season 1 * Children of the Damned (flashback) * Blood Brothers (flashback) Trivia *Giuseppe is the sad embodiment of the trope "Offing of the Offspring ". He prefers to kill his own sons than see them consort with vampires. Sadly for him this very act started the process that turned his sons into vampires. *More drama ensues when Stefan comes to visit him and say goodbye, and accidentally kills him (Patricide). Smelling his fresh blood was too much for Stefan who couldn't resist the blood lust, and drank his own father's blood completing the transition. *This led to a serious case of "what have I done " *His actions (killing his own sons and conspiring to kill 26 vampires) may lead us to think that humans are the real monsters , not vampires. Gallery GiuepseeGrave.png Johnathan Guisseppe.jpg Katherinegiouseppe.jpg Mr. Salvatore.jpg Children-of-the-damned-470x310.jpg Giuseppe Salvatore.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Deceased